1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an occupant protection devices that protect an occupant.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there have been developed devices or systems to make the restraining position of an occupant to be suitable, using a seatbelt or airbag when a vehicle collides with an obstacle or the like. Also, there are occupant protection devices that protect an occupant by restraining the lower legs of the occupant (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2005-67273 and 2011-213195).
JP-A No. 2005-67273 discloses an occupant protection device that corrects an occupant's posture according to the state in which the occupant is sitting, so as to restrain the occupant at the time of a collision in a stable manner. This device includes an airbag to be expanded between the legs of the occupant to this end. JP-A No. 2011-213195 discloses an occupant protection device that sufficiently protects an occupant with a small body type at the time of a front end crash of a vehicle. This device includes a knee airbag unit, an airbag unit for a popup seat, and a seatbelt that adjust the restrained posture of the occupant.
However, it is difficult for conventional occupant protection devices to suppress a forward movement of the lower body of the occupant including the knees and lower torso, for various seating positions and various body types. Also, in the case that the knees, the kneecaps in particular, have moved forward, the lower torso may have descended, and the seatbelt restraining position may not be suitable.